A New Destiny, New Love, New Life
by CRAZYGURL
Summary: The Inners and Darien Betrayed Serena, Lita????? And left with the outers to got o Hogwarts???
1. Default Chapter

Title: A New Destiny, New Love, New Life  
  
Author: NeO-qUeEn CoSmOs  
  
A/N: hey u all thanxs 4 reading my first fic, i'm still nervous if u gonna flame plze don't and try to review me as well hope u enjoy it i noe not all of u do (hope not)This will be Hp/Sm okay I already know the pairings so do hate me okay???  
  
NeO-qUeEn CoSmOs: hey all hope u like my first fic just like i said up there!*nervous*  
The pairing are:  
Harry Potter & Serena Cosmos  
Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger   
Draco Malfoy & Lita Kino  
and I do own Harry Potter, and Sailor Moon  
Like, or not that is gonna be the pairings, and nothing will change my mine alright?  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: hey all now try to review her and try to read sum of mine fic as well hope u like mine as well exerpt (no she don't she gone crazy, i'm telling you)  
  
lawyers coming chaseing us   
  
NeO-qUeEn CoSmOs: ahhhhhhh!!!!!! okay okay i admit it I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON or HARRY POTTER   
( i wish i did though) but i hope they don't mind me borrow them 4 the story  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: yep she don't, don't we all wish we own them?????? ryte Cosm-chan??  
  
NeO-qUeEn CoSmOs:YES *mummbling* okay sup wit u all now the lawyers can't sue me 4 borrowing them now can they *smirking* ???? hell they can't even sue me because i don't own them but whwn u finishing reading my story pleze *begging* my imouto Elizabeth Ratz storys okay*winking*  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: oh yes do pleaze read mine i'm sure oneesan won't be plaze if u don't   
  
NeO-qUeEn CoSmOs:Yes i won't be happy wit that at all *glaring* u betta make my imouto happy or else *waring* Just kidding but please read hers  
oh well on with the story shall we???? okay let read   
  
  
Chapter 1: Betrayal's 'N' Leaving Forever??? Maybe  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
^*Telepathic^*  
  
///flash backs\\\   
  
age:  
  
Serena/Outer/lita:15  
  
Inner:14  
  
Darien:19  
  
Trista aka Pluto:20 but veeeeeeerrrrrry old (u noe how old????? a millennia got it???)  
  
Hotaru aka Saturn:13 (i can't help it she sooo cute younger)  
  
Harry/Ron/Hermione/Draco:15  
  
~!@#$%^&*(On With The Story~!@#$%^&*()  
Serena and Lita is walking in the rain toward the Outer scout manison. While their eyes is cold,bitter,hard,icy-likes eyes. While Serena and Lita still remember wat has happen earlier  
and had chaged into their true self  
/////\\\\  
Serena and Lita was walking up the stairs to the Cherry Hill Temple as they walk up they heard voices inside. While Serena and Lita walk up and finally get up to the top they can hear wat the Inner scout were talkign about  
***inside the temple****  
"Man I can't believe that Serena acutally believe that Darien really love her. Now who would love that clumy,klutzy,stupid low IQ, what a dumbazz" Laughed Raye(aka Mars) Raye Hino has long black hair to her knees with purple highlighes,and wearing a red tight shirt to show her every curves, and short skirts to her thighs, and her leg*ewww*  
"I know wat about Lita alway that same dumbazz line "he look likes my old boyfriend"shes so hopeless" said Mina(aka Venus) Mina Aino has long honey blonde hair to her kness as well with bright blue eyes,wearing a short dress that flow freely down to her kness.  
"What about Serena, she so blind to not see that Darien dating me" siad Amy(aka Mercury) Amy Anderson has short dark blue hair that is down to her shoulder, and has dark blues eyes wit a reading classes on the bridge of her nose   
"Yea right Amy hes dating me" declared Raye  
"no hes dating me"said Mina  
"okay lets just asked him right now!, Darien,sweetie,honey" cooed Raye*suddering*  
"Yes Raye,Baby,my princess?"asked Darien(aka Tuxdeo Mask) *patheic* Darien Shield has silky dark black hair that fell to his eyes,and has dark ocean deep blue eyes, wearing a muscle shirt to show off his tone body, six-pack abs, and a dark blue jean pants.  
"Darien,sweetie who are you dating??" cooed Raye while showing her over flow breast to him.  
"I have to say all of you sorry but who can resist of being with all of you beatiful ladies?"asked Darien. While they all smile and continue what they were doing talking behind Serena and Lita and making out with Darien  
****while outside***  
Serena and Lita was pissed and commanded their crystal to trandform their true self.Now standing there is new looking Serena and Lita. Serena has long silver hair to her ankle, but is braded in a French braids,and silver eyes with tint of dark blue eyes. Serena now has on is a Silver-ish dark Black tube top with a picture of a dragon on it and with a ankle length skirt that is slip from her thighs, and down and with silver/black 3in high heels that is criss cross, and went all the way up to her knee and let the rest flow down.Lita is also different then she is before. Here stand the new looking Lita with her hair the same way but different with green streakes in her hair with green eyes wit a tint of black in it,and with a green belly shirt to show off her black dragon tattoo, and with a black mini skirt with a red rose on it, and with dark green 4in combat boots.  
((slam))  
"uhhh....hi Serena,Lita is something the matter???? why are u guys sooo pissed about???"asked Raye   
While Darien look at Serena with hard lust in his eyes,and while Raye,Amy,and Mina glared at the two most beatiful girls around  
"Why, Yes Raye we are pissed at someone" said Lita with a cold voice that send shivers down their backs  
"Now who is it????"question Amy  
"You four that who"said Serena with a icy cold voice that send twice as much  
"Now what did we do to get you so pissed???"asked Mina *stupid blondie*  
"You know as well what you did! Talking behind our backs and you dear called yourself Sailor Scouts? And as for you Darien, you dared called ur self Serena's protectors, and boyfriend, you bastard!!!!"said Lita in a deadly voice (you would never dream of)  
"Uhhhh..... we..... ummmmm....can explain"stuttered the three girl, and one guy  
"Save your stupid explaination somewhere else, here i am taking your powers and no longer be a scout/protectors"said Serena  
"You can't do that"shouted four angry peoples  
"Yes I can! Just watch me!"shouted back Serena  
"I command the Holy silver crystal to stripped these four tratior from their powers, and immortality"command Serena   
The Silver Crystal did what it was told and glowed bright silver as three girls scream loud, and glowed their planet power ,and the the Mercury,Mars,and Venus symbol had fade, and the color of their planet has return to the crystal,and their trandform sticks flew to Serena's hand.  
"NOOOOOO GIVE THEM BACK" Shouted the three girls  
"WELL TO BAD YOU CAN'T. YOU DON'T DESERVE THE POWERS!"said Serena while walking over to Darien. Darien was scared, and saw Serena walking over and put on his smile charm.  
"Hi Serena,baby"said Darien seducetly  
"Hi bastard,SOB"said Serena. Darien frown and scream as Serena put her hand on his chest and glowed and then Serena pulled out the Golden Crystal and then Darien scream like a girl and black outed of the pain.*weak,patheic*  
"Holy crystal give Lita the power of Mars,and Venus's power"commanded Serena. The crystal did what it was told, and the light of red, and yellow-ish orange flew to Lita,and now she is 3x as strong as before  
"Thank you, Serena" said Lita   
"It okay Lita, you were always my bestfriend, and alway is my true friend" said Serena   
"C'mon Leets let go to the outer, and asked Trista can we go visit or stay wit her Uncles/Aunts.  
Shall we??? Leets?"asked Serena   
"Lets go I am eraged to see my aunt again after a long time. Destiny sinks"said Lita  
"okay c'mon let go now"said Serena  
"'kay"said Lita   
"oh, and Amy,Mina,and Raye don't worry your powers are no more just is combind with Lita's"said Serena   
"Noooooo Lita,Serena Give Them Back"shout angry three Girls  
"Well you can't, lets go Leets"said Serena  
As Serena, and Lita walk out the temple and heading toward the outer mansion.   
////End Flash Backs\\\\  
"Aww Here we are"said Serena. As Serena,and Lita was waiting they rang the doorbell.As the door open they saw Amara(aka Uranus). Amara Ten'ou has short blonde hair (like a guy),and blue eyes,and dress like a guy, like the idea of people thinking her of a guy.  
"Kitten,Lita what are you two doing here, and soke from the rain????"asked Amara  
"Amara can we please go in and get warm, and dry??"asked Lita  
"Of course. Come on in"said Amara  
As Amara,Lita,and Serena was walking toward the living room.There was Michelle(aka Neptune),and Hotaru(aka Saturn) watching T.V.  
"Amara who was at the door???"asked Michelle without looking up. Michelle Kaioh had shoulder length aqua hair,and has blue-ish green eyes,and wearing a tee-shirt,and a knee length skirt.  
Then Hotaru look up, and said" Serena-mama,Lita!"and tackling Serena with a big hug.Hotaru Tomeo has shoulder length dark black hair, and dark purple eyes,and wearing black dresss.  
"Hey fire-fly, wanna go see daddy again???"asked Serena while hold her.  
"Daddy?? OH yes can we???"asked Hotaru  
"Of course we can, Taru-chan"said Lita  
"You mean you are going to see,Dumbledore,McGonagall,and Snape??"asked Michelle  
"Yes I'm sure Trista will explain, right Trista?"said Serena  
"Of course, Princess"said Trista (aka Pluto) Trista Meioh has long green-ish black hair to lower then her knee, and put up half of it in a bun, and red ruby eyes. Trista was wearing her pinkes-purple jacket,and skirt, while wearing a white inside shirt,and with a red 1in high heel shoes.  
"Puu, how many time will i have to say not...." said Serena but she was interrupted  
"To call you princess, yes I know" said Trista finishing for her.  
"Hey Trista can you explain what is goin' on????"demanded Amara  
"Oh yes sure"said Trista  
(Blah blah blah blah on with the betrayal and so on blah blah)  
"I'll kill those bitch,and azzholes"swore Amara  
"Amara there are kids around here"scolded Michelle and covering Hotaru ears  
"We're goin' too"Declard Amara  
"Okay then, Sere-hime ready as you and Lita are"said Trista  
"YEAAAA!!! we're goin to see daddy again"Shouted a very happy Hotaru  
"Okay Serena, Let go "said Lita  
"Yep let's"said Serena  
As Trista open the portal, and went to Hogwarts.Serena,Lita,and Hotaru was ergered to see their uncle/aunt/cousin/daddy.  
"Okay next stop! Gringotts the Wizdary Bank" Said Serena,Lita, while holding their keys.  
"Umm..Sere-mama where is ours keys???"asked lil' Fire-Fly  
"Its with Tris-chan right tris-chan?"asked Sere  
"Of course sere-hime"Said Trista  
"Okay LETS GO"shouted Serena,Lita,and Hotaru  
While the others sweat drop, and contiune walking.  
  
  
TBC..............................  
HEY SO HOW WAS IT SO FAR?????????  
HOPE U LIKE AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND WAT U THINK ABOUT IT K? ^_~  
OKAY I'LL KNOE WHOS GONNA BE SERENA AND LITA'S BOYFRIEND AND BROTHER  
!!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAH *GONE CRAZY AND HYPER****(JUST IGNORE ME 4 NOE)   
ps SERENA FULL NAME IS..........SERENA USAGI SERENITY SELENTY SELENE DIANA ARTEMIS MOON COSMOS VII  
THANXS C YA AGAIN SOON YEA I NOE ITS LONG BUT I'M NOT GONNA WRITE ALL THAT 


	2. A New Destiny, New Love, New Life 2

A/n: Hi all having a good weekend???? I'm have been compelety boring if it wasn't for the story I'm writing for u pplz! *lolz* so did u like my imouto story ???????????????????????????????????  
?????? oh well HEY ALLS WE'RE SISTERS OKAY SO IF YA CONFUES WHO IS WHO I'M N-Q C BUT I'M ALWAY UNDER MY SISTERS IIGHT SO WHEN YA SEE N-Q C THAY MEAN ME NOT MY SIS.  
  
NeO-qUeEn CoSmOs:hey thanxs 4 contiunig to read this story well ( it think it cool for u ppls to read it this far even tho it only the second chapter) *lolz*  
  
Elizabeth Ratz:Hey you all nice to see you again! How did u like our story???? Well she's, and mine??? Hope you like!  
  
NeO-qUeEn CoSmOs:Like i said i'm a beginner at writting fic like this, but hopefully my begginers lucks will pay off(hopefully)  
  
Elizabeth Ratz:Don't mind her shes just umm... beginners nervous thought  
  
NeO-qUeEn CoSmOs:W/E imouto-chan u be worring too! You noe??? uh huh w/e so sup wit all of u ?????  
  
Elizabeth Ratz:C'mon oneesan lets start the fic now plze let them read they don't need to read out endless chat.  
  
NeO-qUeEn CoSmOs:Be quite lizzy i'm was gettin' there if u didn't interrupted*rolling my eyes* c'mon imouto lets start shall we??????   
  
Elizabeth Ratz:'Bout time anyway hope u have a nice time useing your head *lolz*  
  
NeO-qUeEn CoSmOs:Be Quite imouto that not very nice but hope u like it tho have fun!!!! ^_~  
LETS THE STORY BEGINSSSSS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*DON'T MIND ME THE SUGAR GOT TO MY HEAD JUST IGNORE ME AND SCROLL ON DOWN*  
  
  
CHAPTER 2:GRINGOTT/MEETING  
  
"TALKING"  
  
'THINKING'  
  
^*Telepathic^*  
  
///FLASH BACK\\\  
  
~!@#$%^&*()ON WITH THE STORY!,LAST TIME!@#$%^&*(  
As Trista open the portal, and went to Hogwarts.Serena,Lita,and Hotaru was ergered to see their uncle/aunt/cousin/daddy.  
"Okay next stop! Gringotts the Wizdary Bank" Said Serena,Lita, while holding their keys.  
"Umm..Sere-mama where is ours keys???"asked lil' Fire-Fly  
"Its with Tris-chan right tris-chan?"asked Sere  
"Of course sere-hime"Said Trista  
"Okay LETS GO"shouted Serena,Lita,and Hotaru  
While the others sweat drop, and contiune walking.  
~!@#$%^&*THIS TIME~!@#$%^&**  
"C'mon guys lets goooo"Whine Hotaru, as she dragging Serena, and Lita with her.Untill they reach up to the buldin' that said "Gringotts', and walked in, and saw all the troll working.Untill they say one troll on the high desk working away, unitll Serena cleared her voice.  
"We would like to a withdraw some money from Ms.Cosmos,Ms.kino,Ms.Tomeo,Ms.Ten'oh,and Ms.kaioh vaults please"said Trista(Now why didn't Trista get any money let read and find out).Then the troll look down, and said "And do Ms.Cosmos,Ms.kino,Ms.Tomeo,Ms.Ten'oh,and Ms.kaioh's has their keys??" aksed the troll. Trista grab 3 keys out of the sub pocket,and said "Right here". As the troll look down and told the other troll to vault 01,02,03,07,08. As the other was surprise of the number vaults, and led them to their vaults.  
"Vault 01,02,03 are here....lamp please" asked the troll as Trista gave him the lamp. The troll,Serena,Lita,and Hotaru walked up the vaults. As Serena went up first she took out her Silver Crystal, and put it on the crystal hole, and glowed bright silver, as the vault is opening it made a loud noise, and faster. As the vault open, there was a room full gold, jewelery, and as such. Serena took as much as she might needed. Next stop Lita's vault.  
"Vault 02"said the troll. As Lita took out her keys, and put it in her key hole, and turn it around clock wise way.As the door, or vault open the room was filled wit gold (not as much as Serena but almost as much), and Lita took as much as she might needed.  
"Next vault 03"said the troll, and as Hotaru went up with her keys in her hand she put it in the key hole ans turn it. The vault open, and was filled with gold same amount of gold as Lita's vault.  
"Vault 07,and 08" said the troll as it stop at the vault number tnat said "07" an' "09". Then Amara, and Michelle was ready for their vaults. As Amara went first she took out her tranform stick, and put it in the hole, and turn it (clockwise durh),an' as the vault open there was moutainous gold around, and as usaul she grap as much as she want.Same with Michelle. As they all got their gold they left Gringotts, and went school shopping.  
They got all they needed except a wand. They were heading to the Ollivanders untill they bump into somebody. They look up and saw 2 boys, an' 1 girl.One boy is black hair that fell from his eyes,he has blue eyes,and wear classes with black fram,bout 5'10" looks about 15 year old, and has a thundermark on his forhead, and was wearing a strip long sleeves shirt, but with dark blue jean,and the second boy is redhead with freckles with brown(i think) eyes,bout 5'10 1/2", and wearing a blue jean,and a t-shirt. The girl has wavy brown hair,and brown eyes,and was wearing a black short shirts to her knee, and a long sleeve strip shirt and wearin' a black shoes,is about 4'8".   
As the 3 people look up they saw 5 girls and 1 boy(lolz). One girl has long silver hair to her ankle in a french braids, and silver eyes with a tint of dark blue eyes. She is 5'5 ½ and She was wearing black jean flare pants, the ends with pictures of a dragon. She had on a silver sleeve button up shirt. Underneath was a black sleeve less shirt. Her shirt stopped above her belly button showing her Moon tattoo over her black dragon tattoo that was snaking up a sword. She had on black mid-calf boots. She had lip-gloss on and had crescent moon earrings. One was a brunette with her hair into a ponytail. She had mid- calf black boots. She was 5'6. She was wearing a black skirt stopping 3 inches above her knees. She had a sleeve less red shirt that showing her dragon tattoo, with a 4in dark green combat boots.Next to her was 5'4 ½, with black hair stopping at her jaw line, with purple streaks. She had black boot (like the on Sailor Jupiter wears). She was wearing a black skirt. They didn't know what kind of shirt she was wearing because she had a black coat reaching down to her knees.Next to her was 5'6. She has shoulder length aqua hair,and has blue-ish green eyes, she has on was a dark green-ish blue knee length skirt, and a lighter hue on she shirt, and next to her was a guy 5'8. He has blonde hair, and blue eyes, was wearing a long jean pants, and a blue-ish yellow green shirt. Then next to her was a lady of long green-ish black hair in a bun but let the rest down, and has red ruby eyes. She has on a red jean jacket, and a ruby red skirt 3 in before her knee and ruby red 1in heel shoes to match.They were in a silent untill someone broke it off.  
"Oh please excuse us"said Serena politely  
"Oh it okay really by the way, My name is Harry, Harry Potter"Said the boy with black hair and blue eyes.  
"My name is Ron, Ron Weasley"said the redhead  
"And my name is Hermione Granger"Said the wavy brown girl.  
"Oh silly me, My name is Serena Cosmos, and that is Lita Kino, Hotaru Tomeo,Michelle kaioh,Amara Ten'oh,and Trista Meioh"Said Serena pointing each one name was mention, as they all smile warmly.  
"Your Serena Cosmos,Lita Kino,Hotaru Tomeo??????"Asked Hermione  
"Why yes"answer Hotaru  
"Your the most popular trio Witchese,famous singer and model?????"asked Hermione  
"Oh you mean we're that famous???" asked Lita  
"Yes, can I have your autograph??????"asked Hermione  
"Sure why not your the only one who recgonize us"said Serena  
While the other was lost. They didn't know that Hotaru,Lita, and Serena was famous like that. Even more then Michelle,and Amara,and alll but Trista was lost.Untill a blonde boy with blue eyes walked over there.  
"Hello Potter. Another fanclub member of yours??"coldly said the blonde boy  
"Well in your case no"snapped Harry  
"Well then who's that Potter"coldly said the bonde again  
"Well for your information it's Hotaru Tomeo,Lita Kino, and Serena Cosmos"Glarged Ron  
"THE Hotaru Tomeo,Lita Kino,and THE Serena Cosmos?????"asked Surprisely blonde  
"Why hello there whats your name??"asked Hotaru Tomeo  
"My name is Malfoy,Draco Malfoy"Said Draco  
"He looks wayy better then my old boyfriend"Said dreamly Lita  
"Why Thank you Ms.Kino" said Draco taking her hand and kissing it. Lita look down and blushed while the other(except Michelle,Amara,Trista,Serena,Hotaru) was surprise the way he was acting.  
"Hope you be in slytherine, Ms. Kino" said Draco and winking at her  
"No Ms thing just Lita"answered Lita  
"Of Course Lita"winking Draco and as Lita blushed some more while the others girls was saying 'oooohh' in a uion  
"OH please so excuse us we need to go to Ollivanders to get our wands"said Serena realizing that they still need a wand, and the others has realize that as well.  
"Of course, but can we go with you "said Harry  
"Yes do please can we tag along??"asked Ron  
"Damn can we go with you 4 beatiful ladies and 1 geogues lady"Said Draco winking at Lita.(You noe wat i'm tired of winking)  
"Oh of course, sure if you want right guys???? Beside the more the merry right??"asked Hotaru  
"Guys???"asked Serena  
"Sure why not it fun having someone to talk to"said Michelle speaking for the outer.  
As they walk along all the boys seem to be starting at the 3 girls in that group(You noe who), and they walked and it seem to wait for 10mins before Mr. Ollivander sliding over and looking at the 5 girls and 1 boy but he knew it was a girl too.  
"Hello I was wondering when I have another customer today but not you 6 girls, I mean the 3 famous trio, and the 2 famous vilionistm, and race car, and the The Guardian of Time, and the niceses,cusion, and daughter of the Professor of Hogwarts School"said Ollivander surpisely  
"I should have known you would recgonize us Ollivander"Said Serena not startle at all,but all the other was confuse, and surprise.Harry,Ron,Hermione,and Darco was confuse that there was only 5 girls,but surpiresly didn't know that the guy was actually a girls,and as all the famous people was mention and nicese,cusion,and daughter of whose Professor they wonder. While the others was startle that he knew who they all were, well except Serena that is.  
"B..bu...but...but...how..how???"studdered the 5 girls  
"Never mind that girls let get our wands, shall we???"asked Serena as they all nodded.  
"Okay then, now that you know we are Ollivander lets get our wands"said Serena  
"Of course My Q-"said Ollivander but was interrupted  
"None of that "Q" stuff okay Ollivander????"said Serena  
"Of course Sere-hime"Said Ollivander, while Serena shook her head and then Ollivander went to get the wands.  
"Now you Mi'Lady I have is this"said Ollivander geting to box and opening it for her to see, and gave it to Serena to test it out.  
"It beatiful"Gased Serena  
"It is 12in, made from moon stardust, the royal princesse tears,with the tear of a dragon, unicorn, and a phoenix. It also has a scale from a dragon, a unicorn hair, a phoenix feather, dust of the planets, light of the stars"said Ollivander, and as Serena took it in her hand and flick her wrist a silver light went out if the wand bring her stuff to her. While the other was startle of what she can do for example.  
"Thank you Ollivander"said Serena  
"Now you Lita I have is this 12in, made from a maple tree leaf, thunder bolt, a water from Jupiter lake,and Jupiter planet dust"said Ollivander giving Lita the Wand, and as Lita took it and flick her wrist they was a thunder bolt coming out of it  
"Ohh cool thankes"said Lita  
"Now you Hotaru I have a 10in wand that is made from Saturn tears,phoenix tears, and also Saturn phoenix taill feather,a drop of the scaret water of Saturn, and lastly but not lease the Queen of Saturn Blood for her beloved daughter"said Ollivander and Hotaru took it and flick her wirst and out came a light purple.  
"Thank you Mr. Ollivander"said Hotaru  
"Now for you Michelle I have a Ah, this one is interesting. Fourteen inches, with the water of Neptune, but made of Uranasian sycamore"said Ollivander as Michelle smile and flick hr wrist and came out was a Ocean green color.  
"Now you Amara is a bit of a change, this one. Fourteen inches, with the earth from an earthquake on Uranus, but made from Neptunian sycamore" and Amara took it and waved it around and the ground start shaken.  
"Thanks Ollivander for our wands, now how much do we owe you???"asked Serena  
"It really nothing, but you don't have to pay anything your mothers have paid it for you"Inform Ollivander, and again they were surpise excpert Serena, she knew that he would say that.  
"Okay then Ollivander-san have a great day, nice to see you again Ollivander-san, good-bye, we better get ready tomorow for Professor Dumbleor,McGonagall,and Snape to start yelling at us for begin late"Said Serena as Ollivander start to chuckle  
"Good-bye Ollivander"said the groupe  
"How do you know that our MOTHERS paid for these and he know us why didn't you tell us"Yelled evey1 of them  
"Okay clam down, of course he know us he can recgonize anyone,isn't that right Harry?"asked Serena   
"Yes but who did you know??"asked Harry surprise that she knew that Ollivander knew who he was the moment he step in the store, and as the other was surpise again.  
"I know all about u Harry Potter and about You-Know-Who"said Serena  
"Yes but how??"asked Ron  
"It really doesn't matter now does it" asked Serena  
"I guess not lets go before we miss the train tomorow. Good-Bye Serena,Lita,Hotaru,Michelle,Amara,Trista"said Harry   
"Oh that right good-bye hope to see you again tomorow"said Hermione  
"Good-Bye"said Ron  
"Good-Bye to you as well exspecally you Lita"said Draco as he took Lita's hand and kiss it again, and walk away.  
They walk away to prepare for tomorow days, of meeting their relative.  
~!@#$%^&THE NEXT DAY~!@#$%^&  
Serena woke up first, then Lita, and the two headed to the kitchen to cook breakfast for the others.Slowly one by one has waking up, and start headed down to the kitchen.  
"Good Mornin' Serena,Lita"said Hotaru, then sat down to eat then Amara,Michelle, and Trista walked in.  
"Good Morning you three"Said Trista,Michelle,and Amara in a uion  
"Good Morning"said Serena,and Lita  
"C'mon Leets let get ready to leave while they eat"said Serena  
"Good ideal"said Lita as the two walk up the stairs, and walk in their room, and pack their stuff,and put it in their sub-pocket. AS they walk down they saw Michelle,Amara,Hotaru,and Trista was getting ready as well.As soon they was finish they got their shoes(Azn ppls don't wear shoes in the house ya noe?)and walk right tot he car, and drove to the train station. They didn't know where 9 3/4 was untill that is Serena,Lita, and Hotaru took direction.  
"C'mon guys it this way"Said Hotaru, and they met up Harry,Ron and Hermione going to the platform. Untill Hermione saw the "famous" group of people who was getting a lots of attention from the males, but didn't care.  
"Hi guys"said Hermione  
"Hi"answer back  
"Hi Serena"said Harry  
"Hey Harry whatcha doin'?"asked Serena  
"We're ready to go to the platform guys"answer Ron  
"Okay then lets go, you know you don't have to run in it"said Lita  
"Really???"Asked all around her (excpet Serena,Hotaru,and herself)  
"C'mon now lets go before we miss it okay"said Hermione  
"Okay whatevery you say Lita"said Ron  
Lita,Serena,and Hotaru walked instead of runny what alota of people would have done but they just walked in.They was in a silent untill Hotaru said "Are you guys comming, or what???" annyoyed.They walked in, and walked on the train, but unfortent all the boys was starting at the 3 girls walking in so gracily.  
"Okay next stop Hogwarts"said Serena while seated on the train.  
  
  
TBC,,,,,,,,,,,...................  
hey you like??????? but any way my hand are type of typing*whinnin'* but anyway if it maked u happy then okay  
  
bye ^_~ 


	3. A New Destiny, New Love, New Life 3

A/N: sup sup sup alllll?????? how ya been doin?????goood???? great here chapter 3. Sry if I didn't mention that Serena,Lita,and Hotaru is famous, but that was sappose to be a surpires. I think i forgot to memetion they also has Owls!!!(Well Beside Lita,and Serena,and Draco,Harry too, but u won't find out wat 'yet' so do Hotaru ja ne rybody)  
  
NeO-qUeEn CoSmOs:Hey nice to c ya again hope u having fun!!!!!! ^_~. Anyway how ya been latly???? good to hear it even though I'm typing it anway i can't tell you wat Serena, and Lita got as a pet or not, and they are in this chapter of the story.   
  
(\__/)  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ')   
  
*Elizabeth Ratz walked in*:Hey all *popping a head in* haveing a good time???  
  
NeO-qUeEn CoSmOs:Okay lets start the story!!!!! and a Special lil' note HARRY POTTER and the CHAMBER of SECRETS is out!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: YEAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I already saw it but let ya noe it soooooooooooo coooooooool exspecally Draco Malfoy,and Harry Potter!!!!!!!!*dreamly about her b/f*  
  
(\__/)  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') (MY USAGI)(((HER BOYFRIEND, SO DON"T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT BOYZ)))*HEAD OVER HEED IN LUV I TELL YA*  
  
NeO-qUeEn CoSmOs:Ignore her she just thinking how her Usagi look like Draco Malfoy(Yea ryte),oh please he do not imouto!!!! enough already Draco and Harry is so much cutier. LETS START THE PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!(JUST IGNOR ME )  
  
CHAPTER 3:HOGWARTS/SURPRISES  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
^*Telepathic^*  
  
///flash backs\\\   
  
  
~!@#$%^&LAST TIME~!@#$%^&*()  
Lita,Serena,and Hotaru walked instead of runny what alota of people would have done but they just walked in.They was in a silent untill Hotaru said "Are you guys comming, or what???" annyoyed.They walked in, and walked on the train, but unfortent all the boys was starting at the 3 girls walking in so gracily.  
"Okay next stop Hogwarts"said Serena while seated on the train.  
~!@#$%^&THIS TIME!@#$%^&*(  
"I can't wait to see unc...ummm Professor Dumbledore,McGongall,and Snape after a long time"said Serena  
"Yea I know it been so long i almost forgot them"Said Lita thinking about her aunt Mcgongall  
"Yes I get to see da...umm Professor Snape again after soooooo long"exclame Hotaru.  
"Okay guys we know that now chill okay, we're almost there"Said Amara  
Serena was gonna say something but the train whistle blew. Serena,Lita,and Hotaru was soo excitied.AS the group got off the train they started to walk toward the castle. Then there stood Professor Dumbledor,McGongall,and Snape looking at the group, and as a phoenix flew and perched itself on her shoulder.  
"Hello my dear bunny, my dear you grown to look so much your mother, he alway did love you"Said Dumbledore  
"Uncle Dumbledore!"Said Serena as ahe ran and gave the old man a great big hug  
"My dear Lita, my have you grown to look like so much of your mother"Said Prof. McGongall  
"Aunt Minerva!"said Lita and she ran to give a hug to her as well  
"Hello my little Fire-fly"said Prof. Snape  
"DADDY"said Hotaru and running toward her father and hug him  
"Hello to you too Hotaru, and Lita"Said Prof. Dumbledore  
"Hello"answered back  
"Hello Sere-chan, hope you be great in my class"said Snape teasing his cousin  
"Hello to you too cousin"answered Serena  
"Hello Sere-hime"said Prof.McGongall  
"Hello Prof. McGongall"said Serena  
"Okay that enough talk let go inside"Said Dumbledore  
As they all nodded and walked in with their realtive,and as they walk in they saw all th students siting in a rectange table and waiting for sorting to begin.   
The sorting has began, and waiting for the sorting for the new trandfer students. As they was waiting for Prof. Dumbledore to say "Let the feast begin".  
"Okay can we start eating??? I'm starving"Whine Ron  
"You and your stomache! Is that all you think about???"Said Hermione  
"No!, but I am starving!"snapped Ron giving Hermione a glare  
"Okay that enough you too Prof. Dumbledore is ready to sort Serena, and them" Scolded Harry  
"You must really like her, huh, Harry?"Asked Ron and as Harry blushed, and knew he do  
"NO"answer Harry blushing more, and more  
"Your blushing Harry"said Herminoe  
Harry just ignor them and look at Serena, and how beatiful she look in her school robe, but Harry thoughs was interrupted by Prof.Dumbledore.  
"Another years has gone, and now we have some new trandfer students from Japan. I would like you to welcome my nices,Serena Cosmos,Lita Kino,Michelle kaioh,and Amara Ten'oh are in 5th years, while Hotaru Tomeo is in 3rd Year." Said Dumbledore,and the students was surprise in shock of the news but now they wonder who is this nices of his  
"I would like you to welcome my nices. Serena Cosmos. Come on Serena walk over to the sorting hat"said Dumbledore as the rest again was shock, and as Serena walk over to the sorting hat, and then Prof. McGongall put it on her head, and as the rest snaped out of they shockness.  
Serena sat there untill a voice enter her head.'Ummmm it honored to see you again princess...'said the hat.  
'it nice to see you again as well'answer Serena  
'Wow you have all the quality to fit in any but it mostly bewteen Gryffindor, and Slytherin,but you need to be in one...choices..choicess ah your looking for more friends of what happen between your ex-sailors and ex-fiance, your lazy, your a little prank as well, and well all know where you should be....'  
"GRYFFINDOR"shouted the sorting hat, as Serena lift the hat off her head and heard the GRYFFINDOR table clap, and cheered, but the others remaine silent.Serena walked down the stairs, and walked toward her house table.When Serena got there all the male wanted to give their seat to her but she refuses, and sat next to Harry. As Harry look happy, and started to blush about thinking of asking her out.  
"Lita Kino" said Prof. McGongall as she look happy, and as she walked up to the stook and sat. The sorting hat has spoke to her as well.  
"SLYTHERIN"shouted the sorting hat, no one but Serena,Hotaru and Prof. Dumbledore looked surprise. Lita was happy that she was in slythein, now she get to be with Draco even more as she though. In another hand Draco was happy to but didn't show it 'now I get to kno my brown hair goddese' though Draco.  
"Hotaru Tomeo"said Prof.McGongall and as Hotaru walked up to the stool, and the sprting hat went on her head and without a second it shouted"GRYFFINDOR" Serena was so happy she get her little Fire-fly with her again.  
"Michelle Kaioh"said Prof. McGongall ans as she went up the sorting hat went on her head adn it shouted "GRYFFINDOR" and as usual they clapped, and cheered.  
"Amara Ten'oh"said Prof. McGongall and as she went up and the hat came on her head, then said "Slytherin" and as usual they clapped.  
"Now that we're all sorted. Let the feast begins" said Prof. Dumbledore while clap his hand and a moutianous food went on all table. As Serena look at her uncle, and said ^* Uncle Dumbledore? Umm uncle do you think their gonna be happy??*^ as Prof. Dumbledore heard and reply^*Of Course bunny*^ and Serena reply ^*Okay Uncle*^  
While Serena was talking or rather Telepathic talking, the others look at her funny and why isn't she eating she bearly touched her food, and just when she was about to eat a cry of bird has enter the castle.   
They flew in 4 different creature one was a cosmos dragon, and a Celestial phoenix, and one ice phoenix, and an fire phoenix.The Cosoms Dragon is all silver, but has silver-ish blue body,teeths,claws,feets, when its flys they is a sparkles of silver blue. The Celestial Phoenix is also all silver, but it has silver-ish red on its body,teeths(looks like blood but not blood is not sliver-ish red okay?), claws,and also when it flys they is a sparkle of silver-ish red. This Ice Phoenix is a different then all Ice Phoenix instead of blue its has green body,blue backs and wings,green claws,blue teeths,and a sparkle of blue-ish green when its fly. This Fire Phoenix is also different instead of red this phoenix is dark purple all over except it teeths,claws,and feets, are dark, dark purple, and when it fly the sparkle is mix color.   
When the cry of birds was heard all the stundents, and Professors look up, and as Serena,Lita, and Hotaru smile, and wave their wands, and appears a Silver-ish purple of mix blue, and red, a green, and blue, and a purple, and dark, dark purple. The birds cried again as they were happy to see their belongers, and landed gracefully on the perch beside their belongers. The others was lost, and awed of such beatiful sight of creatures.  
"Have you two had a great flight?"asked Serena, and in reply they nodded, and Serena smiled more as she knew that Hotaru was happy to see her Saturn again. Serena look at Hotaru, she look so happy, and so was Lita. Again the rest of them was awed of the creature.  
"A Cosmos Dragon"said Hargid awedly remember how much he wanted one.  
"NO WAY That a COSOMS DRAGON,CELESTIAL PHOENIX,ICE PHOENIX,AND FIRE PHOENIX, THESE three LEGENARDY BIRDS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE EXSTINT"said Hermione  
"Really??"asked Harry, adn Ron  
"YES"snapped Hermione  
"I knew you would know it 'Mione and yes these are suppose to be exstint of it's color correct?"asked Serena  
"Yes"siad Herminoe  
"And yes are the last one of these kinds"Continue Hotaru  
" I would like you to meet Startdust, and Moonlight"said Serena perfering to her dragon and phoenix next to her.  
"And I would like you to meet Dark Messiah"said Hotaru  
"And the one Lita has is called Jupiter Princess"Said Serena  
"C'mon 'Mione your food geting old, let eat okay, and beside i need to feed my Startdust, and Moonlight"Said Serena as she wave her hand, and a two bowl appears next to the dragon and phoenix, and start eating. Hotaru did the same thing for her Dark Messiah, and it began to eat as well, and as you can see that Ltia was doing the same thing to Jupiter Princess. As ceremony was over they went to their Houses. Untill they come across the fat lady in the paintings, and said "Pass Word?"   
"Turnip Tart"Answered the leader that leading the group of Gryffindor, and as the fat lady accept the pass word it fling open into the GRYFFINDOR common room.  
"Now this is the Gryffindor common room(DURH) the girls dorms are up the stairs to your left, same with the boys except it on the right" said Evan, and as the group sepread and walk up the stairs into they dorms, getting some rest for tomorow's class.  
  
TBC,,,,,,,,,,,,,,..............  
Hope you like this one better than the others????  
lolz i don't care as you hate me that i don't continue but i need rest as the same as you guys okay??? anway the next chapter is gonna be exciting or mayb not who knoes unless your read it ne??? lolz  
okay   
Ja Ne Later  
  
(\__/)  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ')  
  
bye   
  
N-Q C  
  
  
Ja Ne ev'ry one 


	4. A New Destiny, New Love, New Life 4

A/n: sup all ya likes me fic?? hpe yeh do anyway hope your hyper to read chapter 4 (j/k) but anyway hope you like it anyway.  
  
NeO-qUeEn CoSmOs:Hey all*lolz* how ya doin'?*drunk* Don't mind me i'm just drunk (even though it a lie but who cares) anyway i'm using that word alota aint I? well did any of yeh watch HARRY POTTER and the CHAMBER of SECRETS???? it very nice, funny (a lil') but i'm not gonna tell anything just yet untill you watch it, it really a good movie. Anyhow the story in this chapter will have plioting in it.And there gonna be different symbloes for Telepathic okay i'll tell ya there are:  
^*SERENA*^  
^*^LITA^*^  
*^*^*HOTARU*^*^*  
~~~MICHELLE~~~  
!!!AMARA!!!  
**TRISTA**  
$%DRACO%$  
~^*HARRY*^~  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: I hate you Oneesan!*mad*  
  
NeO-qUeEn CoSmOs:Now why is that imouto?  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Because ummmmm just because! *STILL PISSED*  
  
NeO-qUeEn CoSmOs:Don't mind her!. Yea, okay imouto, w/e, sure, uh huh *saracastic, not paying any attention of what she's saying*  
  
Elizabeth Ratz:I'm serious oneesan I'm still mad at you for seeing it before I did. *Getting really pissed bc Oneesan is not paying any attention*  
  
NeO-qUeEn CoSmOs:Watcha gonna do imouto i'm older if you didn't notice that???  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Oh yea i forgot*sarcastic* I can't believe you guys hate me   
story wat is that this story is betta then mine????*bitchin*  
  
NeO-qUeEn CoSmOs:Shut up lizzy that annyoying. How the hell should I know y that they hate yours story. I did offer the help but noooooooo the hardhead as you are you didn't let me know wat you need help with anyway!!!!!!!!!!!*snapped*  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: YOu didn't offer to help ama  
  
NeO-qUeEn CoSmOs:I am tired of you bitchin that they hate it well mayb next   
time they like it better okaii??  
  
Elizabeth Ratz:Okay  
  
NeO-qUeEn CoSmOs: Anyway LETS START THE STORY*MUMMBLING*damn i wanna get drunk again  
  
Elizabeth Ratz:yea so u can forget that u are all alone......  
  
NeO-qUeEn CoSmOs:WELL SRY BUT I WANNA be single  
WELL SRY BUT I WANNA SO PPPPHHHTTTTTTTT*BLOW A HUGE RASEBERRY*  
WElL ANYWAY I LET YOU KNOW RIGHT NOW THAT THE BRO AND SIS & COUSINS:  
SERENA/DRACO ( WHY DIFFERENT LAST NAME? BC SHE TAKES AFTER HER MOTHER)  
LITA/HARRY   
THAT IT SO LETS START THE STORY SHALL WE??? LETS  
  
CHAPTER 4: A NEW DADA TEACHHER AND LOTS OF SURPRISES!  
  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
^*Telepathic^*  
  
///flash backs\\\   
  
  
~!@#$%^&*()LAst TIME~!@#$%^&*()  
" I would like you to meet Startdust, and Moonlight"said Serena perfering to her dragon and phoenix next to her.  
"And I would like you to meet Dark Messiah"said Hotaru  
"And the one Lita has is called Jupiter Princess"Said Serena  
"C'mon 'Mione your food geting old, let eat okay, and beside i need to feed my Startdust, and Moonlight"Said Serena as she wave her hand, and a two bowl appears next to the dragon and phoenix, and start eating. Hotaru did the same thing for her Dark Messiah, and it began to eat as well, and as you can see that Ltia was doing the same thing to Jupiter Princess. As ceremony was over they went to their Houses. Untill they come across the fat lady in the paintings, and said "Pass Word?"   
"Turnip Tart"Answered the leader that leading the group of Gryffindor, and as the fat lady accept the pass word it fling open into the GRYFFINDOR common room.  
"Now this is the Gryffindor common room(DURH) the girls dorms are up the stairs to your left, same with the boys except it on the right" said Evan, and as the group sepread and walk up the stairs into they dorms, getting some rest for tomorow's class.  
~~!@#$%^&*()THIS TIME)(**&&^%$@~  
Serena,and Hotaru woke up first and got ready for class. As soon they were just set to go the rest was awake.  
^*Hey fire-fly, you know I have a feeling that Trista is gonna be the new DADA teacher. Don't you?*^said Serena  
^*Yea I know what you mean Sere-Mama.C'mon Sere-Mama lets talk to Lita*^said Hotaru  
^*Sure why not......Hey Lita, come in Leets*^said Serena  
^*Hey guys I was exspecting you two. You know somehow Trista is gonna be the new DADA teacher don't you think?*^said Lita  
^*Yea I know, or rather we know*^said Hotaru  
"C'mon girls let be ready for class now, we have first is DADA class, how exciting*saracastic**^said Serena as the other two just laugh, and as the other was wondering what is they laughing about(In Slytherin too).  
Serena,Lita, and Hotaru cut the link, and just walk down to get breakfast. Just as soon the famous trio has join their houses table for breakfast.  
"Hello Uncle Albus. So is Trista gonna be the new DADA, I'm just asking i just have a feelings that she will be"said Serena  
"Aah My bunny, clam down dear, you are just the same alway knowing whats going to happen"Said Dumbledore  
"So is she?"asked Hotaru joining Serena  
"Aah Fire-fly just clam down you already know the answer so why asking us?"Said Snape  
"So where is she then Aunty?"asked Lita joining the questional two  
"AAh that reminds me, she'll be here any second"said McGongall as Serena,Lita, and Hotaru was about to ask more untill the door open, and made a loud creak. The door open, and step in a lady of around mid 20-30. She has green/black hair that is is below her knee long, and has dark green eyes. As they lady walk up to the teachers table they rest look up question face like the look of 'who is she' wonder everyone, but ignor them, and contine to walk up to the teachers table, and bow to the teachers, but what surprise them the most that she kneal(SP?) down on one knee, and the one stood up, and kneal down before Serena only. Everyone look surprise, but Serena,Lita,Hotaru,McGongall,Snape,and Dumbledore, but rather Serena looked annoyed, and said "C'mon Trista, or should I say Professor Meioh", and once again everyone looked surpries, but they snaped out of the awes when Prof. Dumbledore stood up and said " Everyone I would like to introduce you,Proffessor Trista Meioh, your new Defend Against Dark Arts teacher for the the whole year"  
"Good to be here Prof. Dumbledore, but I think Sere-hime and her lil friends wont be in my class since they already know all the defends, right girls???"asked Trista  
"C'mon Trista-chan you know what that is really cruel to let us do NOTHING for a WHOLE 40 MINS????"whine the 3 girls, while the whole room burst out laughing.  
"WELL TRISTA-CHAN, AND EVEN WE'RE GOING IN YOUR CLASS JUST DON'T PICK US THEY NEED TO KNOW, YOU KNOW??"SAID THE 3 GIRLS ,OR RATHER SHOUTED  
"Clam down girls all right you'll be in my class but you already know all the this stuff already though"Informed Trista  
"AWWW TRISTA-CHAN/TRISTA-MAMA YOUR NO FUN AT ALL" WHINE THE 3 GIRLS  
"but anyway we need the fun don't cha think Uncle Albus? Cousin Severus?"asked Serena  
"Yea daddy/aunty??"asked the two girls  
"What fun will it do Sere?"asked Severus Snape  
"Well we can help them, or just do like what the rest of them do"said the 3 girls  
"Okay girls, we're confince"said Albus Dumbledore  
"Oh, and Uncle Albus where is Uncle Nicolas"asked Serena, while the rest of the students was awed that they didn't know that Severus Snape is Serena Cosmos's cousin, and that Minerva McGongall was Lita's aunt, and that Severus Snape was Hotaru's daddy,but they wasn't shock of the new of Albus Dumbledore is Serena's uncle, becuase of yesterday night.  
"YEAAA!!!!!!"shouted 3 gleedly girl  
"Bunny Uncle Nicolas has dead when Prof. Quirrell tried to use the Sorcerer's stone, and we have to let him rest in peace"said Prof. Dumbledore  
"NOOOOOOOOOO UNCLE NICOLAS MAY YOU BE IN PEACE"said Serena as tears stream on her face.  
"Oh my I forgot about them"said Hotaru who notice that no sound was around them except Serena,Lita, and herself well except their relative as well. Untill Dumbledore cleared his voice "Oh Sorry everyone as you have heard that Prof. Snape is Serena's Cousin, and Hotaru's father, and Prof. McGongall is Lita's Aunt"said Dumbledore, and as everyone snaped out of it and start eating again. Serena,Lita,and Hotaru has returned their table and start eating.  
"Hey Serena,Hotaru, how come you didn't say anything about that little meeting?"asked Ron (noesy lil boi)  
"Its because..we..um didn't want you to know anything about it, I mean our old fake past, and our old motha fucking bestard of you called friend has betrayed us and we came here to retuen my naturally home, and yes we do know all the stuff here but it doesn't matter we to refrest our memorys, eh ne, my lil' fire-fly"said Serena, who still have tears stane on her face, as Harry,Ron,Hermione,and Michelle wild eyed  
"Yes it true well sorry that you have to hear her cuss like that she's just still angry about thjat but i really do liek it here with my aunt, and my relatives as such"said Hotaru as she blush.  
As everyone finish breakfast, they start heading to their houses to get theirs book and quill, and ink, and such.While Serena, and Harry was away, and they saw that Draco, and Lita was away as well but no one notice excpet Hotaru,Michelle,and Amara,and was happy that they get to love again.   
~!@#$%^&*WHERE HARRY& SERENA ARE AT)(*&^%$#@  
"Hey Harry why did cha asked me to come here with you?"asked Serena as she tiltes her head aside.  
'Man she's beatiful like that in her Gryffindor robe, and tilting her head like that'thought Harry  
"Umm...I umm.."studdered Harry  
"C'mon Harry if you want to get out of class so I can teach you, or somthing??? If not Blurt it out"said Serena  
"You can do that?"asked Harry surprisely  
"Yes, but now blurt out whatcha goin' to say teh me "said or rather commander Serena  
"Ummm...Serena will you go out with me ??"Blurted Harry and as Serena was surprise, and smile.  
"Harry I was Wondering when are you gonna asked me that, and the answer is yes"said Serena as she went up and wrapped her arm around his neck, and kissed him passionatly. Harry, on the other hand was surprise of the answer, and action but he kissed back. Harry kisses her hard,and passionately and ran his tongue on her lower lip to open up, Serena open her mouth and felt that Harry's tongue slip in her mouth, and played with her's. The kissed was heating up and Harry wrapped his arm around her slim waist, and pulled her even closer to deepen the kiss, as Serena pulled him closer to her as if they can't get any closer. As they kelp kissing untill they ran out of breath and broke off the kiss, as they both of them was panting to get they air back into their lungs, but Serena didn't get as much as Harry was kissing down her necks, and as she had her hand in his messed up brown hair.  
"Harry c'mon let get ready to go"said Serena  
"But why"groan Harry as he contiune to kiss down her neck  
"Because i have a feeling that Lita, and Draco is gonna be a couple"said Serena  
"D-Draco, and Lita as a couple??"asked Harry  
"Yes now c'mon I know, but he really aint that cruel, and beside let him go with Lita, I mean them two really like each other"said Serena  
"okay"said Harry and as Serena, and himself walk out of there hand-in-hand, and everyone saw as question, except Prof. Dumbledore, he was happy that his eye tinkle with happiness. Serena, and Harry ignore they look, and walked into their first class DADA, and waited for the teacher. Prof. Meioh walked in, and smile at Serena, and winked, while she blushed and walked right up to her, and whisper.  
"Hey Trista-chan Lita, and Draco is gonna be late about 10 mins, or more i'm not sure"whisper Serena  
"Why is that Sere-hime?"Asked Trista  
"Your the Guardian of Space and Time you should know Trista-chan"Tease Serena  
"Yes I am, but you have to tell me why, and i have to speak to you after class okay?"asked Trista  
"Okay...umm Lita, and Draco Malfoy is gonna be a couple right about 10 mins from now"informed Serena  
"Ooooh"said Trista  
"Yea so you have to start with out them"said Serena   
"Yea I guess so"said Trista as she walk right up the class and say "Okay class. Um I have some information that Lita KIno, and Draco Malfoy is goin' to be late So lets start without them"said Prof. Meioh as she instruct everything.  
((((((((())))))WHERE LITA AND DRACO IS(((((())))))  
"Hey Draco-chan we're late for DADA class you know don't you"question Lita  
"Yes, but I have some thing to ask you"said Draco(very not like him )  
"Well what is it Draco-chan???"asked Lita  
"Umm... I... was Wondering ummmm"Studdered Draco  
"Yes??"asked Lita  
"Iwaswonderingifyougotoutwithme?"Blurted Draco  
"Say that one more time somehow I wish Sere-chan was here to tell me what that mean, but oh well say it slowly this time okay?asked Lita  
"Yea okay i said I was wondering if you would go out with me????"asked Darco  
"Oh Darco-chan of course I would"said Lita and as Draco move closer, closing thier space between their lips. Their lips met, and as Lita wrapped her arm around Draco, and as Draco wrapped his around her waist, and pulled her closer and deepen the kiss. Lita pulled Draco closer, and open her mouth to Draco to join his tongue with hers. Draco accpet the invatation, and slip his tongue is her mouth, and played with hers, and he groan. Lita returned the play and deepen the kiss even more untill they ran out of breath, and broke the hard,passionat kiss. There stood the the two breatheless couple who just remember about class, and just ran in hand-in-hand, and ran in the class in the middle of Prof. Meioh instuctions, but instead of being mad she was smiling, the whole class was surprise that Draco's hand and Lita's was holding each others. Serena was smiling, and winked at Lita, which made Lita Blush madly, and while Draco was confuse how could she know? he wonder oh well.  
"OH Lita,Draco take your seats now, You know if it wasn't for Serena you two would be in detention. And yes Lita she senses the little chemical between you two and luckly only told me, and not the others well maybe for someone else also, someone with brown hair, and blue eyes with clases parhaps?"said Prof. Meioh while smiling, as four people blushed, and cooled down, while Lita mouth 'thank you' to Serena, who jusy nodded. As Prof. Meioh just contiune the class routine. As the class ended Serena,Lita,Harry, and Draco waited for Prof. Meioh, but Serena, and Lita told their boyfriend to wait for them at the door.  
"What is it Trista-chan?"asked Lita  
"Well.. ummm... I don't know who to say this, but...."trall off Trista  
"Well Spill it out,will you?"asked Serena  
"UMM.... the inners, or should i say ex-inners, and that earth prince join with Voldermort"said Trista  
Gasped the two girls, and studdered"h-h-ho-ho-how-how?" is all they could say. As Trista explain "When you two left them that day........"trall off as they can see the pictures in thier heads.   
~!@#$%&*()BACK TO THE DAY THEY LEFT)(*(*&%#!~  
"DAMN THOSE BITCHES"growles Amy, anc contines "Damn that bitch, damn her, she took our bloodline"  
"YEA I know Amy, that bitch I want REVENGES"said RAYE  
"YES I know my dear, we'll get those two bitch,sluts,whores,mothers fuckers, we'll ge what we want soon"said Darien as his eyes darken, and kiss them all with passionates, and as soon let them to take off their clothes, and give their body to him, as he fucked them, and when they finish of their little "excerise" a dark person in a dark cloak appeard out of nowhere, and offered the power to get what they want, and as you know they all agreed, and he gave them the power, and glowed their color but mix with dark black, and in theirs eyes as well. As they smile evily, and join with him to the other world.  
"AHAHAHA!!!!! NOW THAT BITCHESE WILL TASTE MY WRATH"SAID RAYE WITH THE EVIL LAUGH  
"HAHAHAHAHAH!I KNOW THOSES SLUTS WILL KNOW TO NEVERS MESS WITH MERCURY THE PLANET OF ICES"SAID AMY WITH A EVIL-PIERCING LAUGH  
"HA YOU MEAN NEVER MESS WITH THE WRATH OF THE DARK INNERS& EARTH PLANET"SAID MINA AS SHE LAUGH SO LOUD.  
'I'LL GET YOU BACK USAKO, I'LL GET YOU BACK AND I'LL BECOMES KING AGAIN LIKE DESTINY SAYS'"HAHAHAAHAH THAT WHORE WILL KNOW THAT SHE CAN'T RESIST ME AND CAN'T TAKE MY HERITAGE AWAY FROM ME" SAID DARIEN LAUGHLY. As they disappear with the dark cloak figure but no one knows wt he was thinking "THOSE FOOLS I'LL BE THE ONE WHO GET THAT PRINCESS, AND MAKE ME KING OF THE UNVERISE, THAT STUPID FAKE EARTH PRINCE THINK SO HAHAHHAH AND THOSE FAKE INNERS HAHAH' HE THOUGH LUGHING MENTALLY and disappered after them  
~!@#$%^&*()BACK TO REALIATY~!@#$%^&*(()  
"Is that so fake earth princes of earth, and fake inner princess? hahahah" laughed Serena, while the two gave her a weird look.  
"What do you mean that their fake? prince, and princess"asked Lita,and Trista at the same time.  
"Their fake. Their not the real princess of inner or the real prince of Earth. I though you know that Trista? I mean you are the Gurdian of Space and Time?"asked Serena   
"Yes, but i did not know that your mother replace them with those umm fake inners, and earth, but whats importand is who is the real one?"said Trista  
"Yes well the True Earth prince is none other than Harry Potter, Leet's cousin, and as for the inner their only one here for now Herminoe Granger is Sailor Mercury, or Princess Herimone Hermyanna Granger, now as my borther hes none other than Draco Malfoy"said Serena as the two in shocked of the news.  
"You mean to tell me that Harry is my cousin, and that Draco-chan is your brother which mean PRINCE OF THE MOON??????"asked Lita  
"Yes Lita, well they don't remember, I mean you all don't remember how the fake inners try to kill the real one to gain the throne, and how the fake earth prince try to kill or murder the real earth prince, oh my poor baby"said Serena as she was hurt but contines"and how they try to kill my brother and my family for the power, those hungry power-hungry bitches, oh yes I remember that those fake inners try to seduce my beloved, but has the power hunry bastard on their side, and he try to seduce me that bastard mother fucker, which was true he fuck his mother, and kill his father, and hes mothers saw all of itm, and smile evily, and love her son little ummm.... cock.....inside of her, and help his ass kill my love, and help him try to seduce me of loving him, which will never work if I might add. Those asses, Asshole"finish Serena and string of cursing work. As she curse Lita, and Trista starting to remember the truth about those.They saw how Darien try to seduce her and how the F.inners try to do the same to Harry. And as they kill the prince of the moon."  
"Oh my god how could I not see it ?????"asked the two  
"I knew you would get your memmorys back"said Serena smiling.  
"Now I have to restore 'Mione's,Harry's,and Draco's memorys"said Serena as she called them "Harry,Darco come in here for a min, or two"said Serena and as they went in, and saw Serena in a Silver white silky dress,and Lita in a thin straps dress,and Prof. Meioh in a dark gree/black dress.  
"Harry,Draco hold my hands, and close your eyes, but this won't hurt wel maybe in your head"said Serena. Darco, and Harry did what they were told to do and hold her hand and close their eyes, and heard Serena mummbling in some langues, and with that they saw lots of pictures in theirs heads, and starting to remember. When it finish they open their eyes and saw 3 worried girls but Darco, and Harry smile.   
"You know what Renity? It good to be back"said Darco grinning at his love.  
"De-chan its really you!"said Serena as she change to normal, and ran, and hug her long lost brother. Darco smirk, and hugged her back, and look up at his long lost love and whisper in her ear"It good to see you again, koi" as Lita's eyes teared up with happiness, and hugged him, as he returned the hugged.  
"Sere-koi, it good to see you again love"said Harry as he grin at her.  
"Harry-Koi, love, oh how I missed you"said Serena as she tackle-hugged him. Harry laugh 'Same ol' Sere-koi alway lovly in everyway'though Harry as he hugged her back, and as he wrapped his arm aound her, and stared into her eyes and close the space between theirs lip, untill their lips met. Serena wrapped her arm around Harry's neck to pull him closer, as he slip his tongue in her mouth to play with her's. Harry pulled her closer to him, and deepen to the kiss. While Harry, and Serena were making out, Lita, and Draco was about to do the same thing. Draco lean down her to close the space, and met her lip against his, and deepen the kiss.Lita wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, and pulled him closer to her, to deepen the kiss even more. The two couple was lost in the kiss untill they ran out of breathe and broke off the kiss. The four people looked at their lovers, and lean against them. Untill someone said something.  
"Harry,Dr-chan, I have terrible news to tell you two"stated Serena  
"What is it, Renity?"asked Draco  
"Yea Sere-koi tell us"said Harry  
"Umm..the fake inner scout, and the fake earth prince has join with Voldy Morty"said Serena while sighing.  
"Really? I could've sworen in the past that they try to kill us, and the other four?" Said Draco  
"Unfortunet(SP?), that too, but this time they think THEIR the real heir to the throne, stupid bastard"said Serena  
"Really are they really that thick? or just plain stupid?"asked Harry  
"Well I can, or we can say both to them"said Draco  
"So how are we gonna tell the others?"asked Lita  
"Just let me do it "Said Serena ^*Fire-fly,Mich-chan,Amara, you two can stop now, and fire-fly we need you here, or rather all three of you*^  
*^*^*Okay Sere-Mama*^*^*  
~~~How did you know what we're been doing~~~ as Serena can picture her blushing.  
!!!Never Mind that so what you need kitten?!!!  
^*For you three to come here right now, we need to discuss some problem, and Hotaru I trust you my fire-fly has remember everything correct?*^  
*^*^*Yes Sere-Mama*^*^*  
^*Good, Okay you three I just told the Prof. McGongall to excuse you okay Fire-fly? And Amara, Mich-chan that enough excerise*^  
*^*^*That good Sere-Mama I don't want to be touble, I'll Leave right now*^*^*  
~!@#$%^&*()WHERE HOTARU'S AT~!@#$%^&*()  
"Excuse me Prof. McGongall I need to be excuse, I have to be some where right now"siad discreetly Hotaru  
"And Where would that be Ms. Tomeo?"asked Prof. McGongall, untill a little voice entiered her head. ^*I'm sorry Prof. McGongall, but you would please excuse my Fire-fly for the time begin*^  
!#Why is that Sere-hime?#!  
^*It is becuase of the Fake Inner, and Fake Earth Prince, and here we have the real one, so you have to excuse her for now to see her uncle don't you think? but she remember everythink durning the Silver Millenium so she'll be exciting to see her long lost uncle again,and her other uncle, beside myself i have been hurt that time when we heard that they died, the only one who actually was effected was Fire-Fly and myself so she'll be happy to see him again*^  
!#Anything for you Sere-hime#!  
"Okay Ms. Tomeo I have your excusese to be excuse"Said McGongall  
"Thank you Prof. McGongall. I can't wait to see my two Uncle again after a long time"Said Hotaru who squeal of excitment, and left the room, while the others was confuse, but snapped out of it when Prof. McGongall again start her class.  
~!@#$%^&*()Back TO SERENA AND THE OTHERS)(*(*&&^^%$@!~  
"So sorry that I'm late"said Michelle  
"Hello princess Neptune, and Princess Uranus, I see you still together again."said Draco with a grin while holding Lita in his arms.  
"It's nice to see you two again"said Harry  
"..............."the two was confuse untill Serena said"Guys I believe you don't remember Harry from Earth, and my little brother from the moon,have you?"  
Draco grin turned into a scold and said "Only by a month, Renity" "Oh hush you, but I do believe that some one is very exciting to see both of you"stated Serena  
"Oh really who"said Harry, Serena was about to answer when her fire-fly open the door, and steped in, and squeal, and ran into Serena's arm.  
"My fire-fly I believe you know who these two is, am I correct?"said Serena  
"Yes Sere-Mama. Uncle De-chan, Uncle Harry-chan"said Hotaru, as she ran, and hugged Draco, who was confuse, but Harry on the other hand was happy to see her again.  
"Hey sqirt how about me, no hugs for uncle Harry?"asked Harry  
"There alway one for you Uncle Harry"said Hotaru.  
"Renity, who is this?"asked Draco  
"Don't tell me you forgot fire-fly?"asked Serena  
"Fire-fly? as in my little Saturn baby?"asked Draco  
"Yep, aint that right Fire-fly, you we alway our favorte in the whole team of Sailoe Scout, isn't that right fire-fly?"said Serena  
"Yes"siad Hotaru as she blush, and cooled down, and as Draco kneal down and open his arm for her to run and give her a hug.  
"My fire-fly you have grown so big since I last saw you"said Darco  
"Yes I know Uncle Dee-chan, Sere-Mama"said Hotaru as she went to Serena who was siting down, and sat on her lap.  
"You know what Renity, she alway liked you the best"stated Draco  
"C'mon De-chan don't be like that"said Serena  
"Beside Sere-koi why is she calling you "Sere-Mama"??"asked Harry.  
"Do you want to explain fire-fly"asked Serena to Hotaru who just beam and nodded.  
"I call Aunt Sere, Sere-Mama becuase she raise me well beside Mich-mama, and Amara-Papa"said Hotaru. They were shock that Serena helped Michelle and Amara raise her.  
"Okay When did you help?"asked Harry  
"Since they were on tour, and couldn't do anything about fire-fly here so I offered some help when they on tour I get to have my little fire-fly, and she seem to like me when before I even help, but when Michelle, and Amara go on tour they can't bring her along it just desturbe them, and they could do her diapers, as such on tour, and who will looked after her when they're on stage doing a proformance, so therefore I help, so I guess she liked me more is becuase I'm alway around her, and alway help her with her problem in high school back home"said Serena while Hotaru sat on her lap, and play with her hair. Once again they were all shock except Michele, and Amara who just smile greatfully.  
"Okay lets get down into besiness"said Trista in a Business-like-tone.  
"Okay"said Serena suddenly turned Serious.  
"Okay so I guess you all have your memory correct?"asked Serena  
"Yes"aswer back.  
"Okay then. Your wondering why your all here except Hotaru,Lita,Trista,Dr-chan,Harry,and myself?"asked Serena as Michelle, and Amara nodded their heads, untill Hermione barged in, and kneal down infornt of Serena, while Harry,Draco, and herself smile.  
"Your highness"said Hermione  
"None of that stuff you know that, Anna, but I'm glad you remember, and I guess you have your full memmorys,and powers?"asked Serena  
"Yes Sere-hime, it have been such a long time since the last time we get together"said Hermione  
"Yes, but none of the other(except Harry,Draco,Hotaru,and herself)remember, well mayb just us five people, right fire-fly,De-chan,Harry?"asked  
"Yes, of course Hermione Granger is none other than Sailor,and Princess of Mercury, the mudblood"said Draco.  
!@#$%^&*(  
TBC...........  
Sorry if i cant contines it  
it been a while so nice to c ya too  
(\__/)  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') 


	5. A New Destiny, New Love, New Life 5

A/n: so how was it???????mmmmmmm nice maybe????? Sorry to those Serena/Draco& Lita/Harry fans my friends asked me to put Draco& Lita together so I did. SO SORRY maybe next time.  
  
NeO-qUeEn CoSmOs:Hey all so sorry once again. But anyway how could you be so cruel to hurt my imouto, now she stop writing and said"they hate mah story" no really?*sarcastic* but anyway I am a Harry/Serena fan and Draco/Serena fan but lets my imout be happy okay just review her and say 'SOME' comments as such.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz:Hey everyone *sadly*  
  
NeO-qUeEn CoSmOs:why so sad imouto?  
  
Elizabeth Ratz:My Usagi is moving away *sad*  
  
NeO-qUeEn CoSmOs: Its okay imouto you still can call him or visit him when you go over your cousin's house right?  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: oh yea that righ *Still sad*  
  
NeO-qUeEn CoSmOs:okay then let start the story!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5: HERMIONE, AND RON, THE SAILOR SCOUT, AND WHAT???? MOON'S PRINCE KNIGHT?, AND EARTH's PRINCE KNIGHT?????????????????WHAT GOIN" ON?????????????  
  
"Talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
^*Telepathic*^  
~~^*SERENA*^~~  
^*^LITA^*^  
*^*^*HOTARU*^*^*  
~~~MICHELLE~~~  
!!!AMARA!!!  
**TRISTA**  
$%DRACO%$  
~^*HARRY*^~  
  
////Flash Backs\\\\  
  
~!@#$%^&*()LAST TIME )(**&^^%$%$#$@@~  
"Okay then. Your wondering why your all here except Hotaru,Lita,Trista,Dr-chan,Harry,and myself?"asked Serena as Michelle, and Amara nodded their heads, untill Hermione barged in, and kneal down infornt of Serena, while Harry,Draco, and herself smile.  
"Your highness"said Hermione  
"None of that stuff you know that, Anna, but I'm glad you remember, and I guess you have your full memmorys,and powers?"asked Serena  
"Yes Sere-hime, it have been such a long time since the last time we get together"said Hermione  
"Yes, but none of the other(except Harry,Draco,Hotaru,and herself)remember, well mayb just us five people, right fire-fly,De-chan,Harry?"asked  
"Yes, of course Hermione Granger is none other than Sailor,and Princess of Mercury, the mudblood"said Draco.  
~!@#$%^&*()THIS TIME)(*&^%$##@@!~~  
"Carefull otouto she can freeze ya, but it won't be that affective since I've became Cosmos, but she still have her powers even though I'm Cosmos, and she can make it that affective when she think of a powerful spell, and enchantment, you know?"stated Serena grin as she saw Draco wildeyed.  
"Oh Sere-hime you know you shouldn't do that to the prince"said Hermione as Draco clamed down.  
"Oh yea 'neesan since when you became cosmos?"asked Draco  
"Oh that again? Hmm it was when Galaixa came and Chaos destructed our home"answered Serena as Draco, and Harry looked at her weirdly.  
"She mean we all fought, and fought we all dead, and gave our poweres to her to become the legdens fortells"said Lita as the three people wildeyes in horror.  
"Oh dear, now do that fake baka of a prince still think that hes the real one what a laugh"said Hermione as she laugh.  
"'Mione dear you forgot that Lita, and I can tell whos the gonna be a couple"said Serena with mischief in her eyes, and as well as Lita's.  
"Oh dear, I have forgot that damn"said Hermione  
"Oh 'Mione dear we know who you like so don't even try to lie that you don't"said Lita   
"WHO so she likes and do this "boy" liked her?"asked the two boy  
"UMM sorry De-chan,Harry you two already know him, and yes he likes her even though he don't act like it"said Serena as Hermione wildeyed of the fact her crush likes her too, and Serena, and Lita is willing to push her to get him.  
"Are you two sure he likes me ?"asked Hermione  
"Yes dear, I can see that he likes you even though you two bicker so much i can say he enough its"said Lita,Serena as the two boys finally realize who like her.  
"OHH HIM"asked the two boy  
*^*Yes him won't you two help us*^* said Lita in their Heads  
*^Sure^* answer the two boys as they smile evily thinking a plan, and as Hermione look at them weird.  
"C'mon 'Mione you need to get to him before you let him slip through your fingeres"said Lita as all of them nodded in a agreement.  
"Are you two so sure that he likes me so"asked Hermione stubbornly, and as Harry,Darco,Lita, and Serena groan as she wont believe them 'Is she really that stubborn?' asked mentally.  
"'Mione even the boys know that Ron likes you now are you gonna asked him or what and if you don't Lita, and I are up for a little game, right Lita"said Serena as Lita eyes lit up as fireworkes. Hermione looked in horror and said"NO I'm not going to ask him" stubbornly as Lita,and Serena Smile wilden.  
"Okay Leets up for a little fun?"asked Serena  
"Always up for one do you boys wanna be in it "asked Lita  
"Sure"answer together  
"Goody"said Lita, adn Serena as they went over to the coner, and plan it out together as they telepathic to the boys, and the boy smile even more or grin even more, and all they need to do is wait for a special someone.  
"Hey ev'ryone whatcha doin'?"asked Ron  
"Nothing"answer back as the four people smirk, as Ron look at 'em questional eyes.  
*^*Okay boys it your turn, we'll do our next okay?*^*  
^*Sure^* answered back, and look toward Ron, and walk with him out the room.  
"Hey Ron do you by any chance like Hermione?"asked Draco  
"Why"said Ron as he blushed  
"Because we wanna know, and if not them we get to 'date' her right Draco?"said Harry as he wink at Draco, as he chuckle.  
"Don't you dare Harry, shes mine, and YES I do like her"answer a mad Ron  
"Ah ha so you do huh?"said Draco as Ron blushed in embrassesment as he blurted it out.  
"Your blushing Ron, just tell us the truth to tell you the truth we already got our girl"Said Harry as Ron look at them disbelieve eyes, he looked at Draco, he to was nodding.  
"Okay, Okay, I do like her but I don't know if I should ask her out yet"said Ron   
"C'mon Ron just try to ask her out, I mean Draco, and me asked our girlfriend and we're was afraid they rejected, but they didn't"informed Harry.  
"Yes it true I did think she didn't like me, but it turned out she did"said Draco  
"Okay I'll try"said Ron  
"That good"said Harry,Darco, and walked away, and waited for their girlfriend, as Ron walked behind them and see who is their girlfriend. Harry, and Draco waited for them about 5mins untill the two girls smile, and walked up, and hug them. The guys hugged them back and kiss them fully on the lips, they been at it for 10min untill they ran out of breathe to breath and broke it off, as the girls just lean their head on the guys shoulders.  
Ron was shocked to see that Serena as in Professor Dumbledore nicese was Harry's girlfriend, and Lita as in Professor McGongall nices is Draco's girlfriend, and walked away, and didn't notice the smirk on the guys faces as they know that he was there the whole time, so did the girls.  
"So how did it go sweetie"asked Serena as Harry took a hand and put one finger on her chin and lift it up and said"Excellent, just as we aspectected" and Lita, and Serena smile as Lita look up at Draco question eyes.  
"It true he did confessed and he'll asked her out"said Draco  
"That wonderful Drakie"said Lita  
"Now what did you say to Hermione?"asked Draco as Serena looked over to her brother.  
"Nothing"answered the girl  
"NOthing?"questiont the guy  
"Yes nothing we didn't need to it just a matter of time that he'll asked her to go with him to somewhere else and asked her out"said Lita as the guys looked at her surprisely and looked at Serena with disbelieve eyes.  
"Its true it just need the guys work becuase she already confesses it through her stubblorness remember"said Serena  
"OK yea our bad"said the boys as the girls just giggles and the boys smile at them and took their hand walk to the room where the fun is gonna be happening. They left and wrote on two piece of paper for Ron, and Hermione.  
~!#@$$^%&^)^(WHERE RON IS (%*@$&*#%^!*  
Ron walked through the common room and saw a little white note that adress to him he looked around to see who has gaven this to him, but shrugged and open the note and said:  
Ron come to the tower at noon see you later, and have a nice day  
  
~Herione~  
Ps Don't tell anyone bye  
  
he closed it up, and look at the clock( is there a clock at hogwarts?)it was about noon, and get ready, and walked out, with a smile on his face.  
  
~$*^*($^!(*%WHERE HERMIONE IS *O@&$!*(^%!*(  
Hermione was at the library reading untill she open and saw a note that address to her she looked around but saw no one and open it and read it said:  
Hermione come to the tower at noon see you later, and have a nice day  
  
^_~ Ron  
Ps Don't tell anyone bye  
  
as she finish read it and closed it back up and looked at her watch and it said noon ans as she gather her stuff and head towardes the tower, when she got there Ron was waititng for her.  
"Hey Ron"said Hermione as he turn around nervously.  
"Hey Hermione, I was meaning to asked you something"said Ron nervously.  
"Okay what?"asked Hermione  
"Willyougooutwithme?"Ron blurted out and sigh while Hermione look at him weirdly.  
"Could you say that more slowly this time?"asked Hermione  
"Will you go out with me?"asked Ron while waiting for the answer No  
"Yes Ron I always waited for you to asked me"said Hermione as she ran and hugged him.  
Ron was surprise and retuen the hugged, and hold her hand.  
"Well its about time"said a four voice  
"OH no you four planned this?"groan Hermione while Ron was confuse.  
"YES you two was so stubborn to even admit your feelings dummy"said one voice while walking down the stairs,and as she went down the light showed who it was, it was Serena.  
"ITs true"said one male voice as he walked down the stair also, and as he walked down he reached up to Serena, and wrapped his arm around her waist as she lean backward on his chest, the second person was Harry.  
"Anyway it was time for you two to get together, we had enough of your brickering like little childrens even though you enjoy it"said anyother female voice as she move down the stairs and it was Lita.  
"And beside you two lieks each other so much but was a chicken to admit it"said anyother male voice as he moved down he reached up to Lita and wrapped his arm around her waist, the person was Draco.  
Hermione, and Ron was shock behoned shocked. THe four was annyoyied of them gawking, and snapped at them.  
"WILL YOU TWO STOP STAREING???"shouted the four people and instint they snaped out of it.  
"'Bout time"said the two boys while the girls just smile and warned Ron   
"Ron you better treat her nice or else you're dead meat"said Lita,and Serena in a dealy tone.  
"Yes ma'ma"said Ron scared of Lita's, and Serena's wrath. The girls just smile, and walked out with their boyfriend in hand, and walked toward to get dinner, untill a loud cry outside and said "Monster" as Lita, and Serena looked at eachother, and nodded, and told their boyfriends that they to be needed to fight once more.   
Serena, and Lita ran outside, and find a safe place to trandform but didn't notice the guys was following them.  
"Cosmos Moon Power(right i didn't get to watch last series"Shouted Serena as Lita took out her trandform stick and Shouted "Jupiter Thunder Power (yea i noe but i DIDN"T get to see the last Series)as flashesd of lightes and ribbions.  
Lita green lightes cover her body and as thnders form her Fuku for her, now for Serena ribbions flew out of her locket and went around her body.  
There stood Sailor Star Jupiter(right?),and Sailor Cosmos(too lzy writng the descrption). Sailor Star Jupiter, and Sailor Cosmos flew over to the battle scene, there was Super Sailor Uranus, Neptune,Saturn, and Pluto on the ground in pain, and Cosmos Moon went on with her speech(blah to lazy just told you)and so did Sailor Star Jupiter.  
"Hahaha Lord Voldemort will be please if I brought you back to him"said the youma  
"EWWWWWW"cringed Cosmos  
"Neptune Deep Submer(sp)"shouted Cosmos as a blue ball was form in her hand, and shot it out to the youma, but didn't damaged to much.  
"My turn"said the youma as it shot its tails on Cosmos throat and grip it tigh, while Cosmos was struggleing to get lose.  
Some where far away Harry,and Darco saw the whole thing as Harry was pissed that the monster got serena, but was held back by Draco who just looked at him with sympthy, and shook his head.  
"NOO Cosmos, Jupiter Oak Evolution"said Jupiter doin' some sort of a ballet dance and as sharp leave came out of no where, and shot out to the youma.  
"HAHAH is that all you got sailor sissy"siad the youma as he did the same to Sailor S. Jupiter, and as Harry, and Draco was really Pissed, and their forhead was glowing their planet insignal.  
The cresent moon glowed on Draco forhead except it was upside where the two pointy ends is pointing up, and as for Harry his forhead glowed of a Earth signal. Shouted a word that was in their heads.   
MOON/EARTH PRINCE KNIGHT POWERES"Shouted the two and glowes bright golden, and green-ish golor.  
Now stood they is Moon Knight, and Earth Knight. Moon Knight has on silver armor, and a sword on its side(yea know like endymion armor during the R series)and as for Earth knight it was like Red-ish and green-ish armor but the same as Moon Knight, and shot in to the tress, and start heading toward to Sailor S. Jupiter, and Sailor Cosmos.  
"Halt stop right there you will release them"said the two unknown voice, and the youma was having fun it lost it's grip, and dropped the two when the voice told him to.  
"Who Dear try to fight me?"sneered the youma  
"ME"said the unknown voice  
"ANd Me haha like you got a change between us"said the other one while laughing.  
"WHO ARE YOU" shouted the youma  
" I AM EARTH KNIGHT, and He is MOON KNIGHT"said Earth Knight while the other one was smirking.  
"THere is no such thing"pissed youma said  
"Oh no there isn't then why are we here them stupid ass monster, where your stupid azz motha fucker of a lord is?"said Moon Knigh with sarcastic in the beginning but it turned into deadly tone.  
"Where he is none of your besiness"said the Youma  
"OH WEll Lets just kill you and get it over with, shall we? Earth?"asked Moon  
"LETS"said Earth as he smirked all the way.  
"Fine then my first turned. MOON SWORD OBLIVIATE"said Moon as he grab his sword, and held it hight over his head, and slash the monster, and he nearly turned to dust.  
"Yo Earth it your turned have fun I did haha"said Moon grinning  
"Sure. EARTH ROSE BLAST"souted Earth as thousand of deadly posion rose rose, and thrw itself ont he youma, and posion him.  
"Hey! Cosmos its your turn"shouted Moon grinning (alway?)  
"Thanks Moon. COSMOS MOON OBLIVIATE"as a powerful power struck out of her wand, and dusted him. The Sailor Scout look at them weird like 'Who are you look' but Sailor S. Jupiter stood up and ran toward Moon Knigh, and as Sailor Cosmos ran toward to Earth Night, while the others was confuese, but two.  
"Sere-koi you shuld detranform now"mummered Earth Knight as he heard Moon said the same thing.  
"OKay, so how does it feel to be in a battle De-chan. Harry?"asked Serena  
"It was fun" said Draco, while Serena, and Harry shook their heads  
"LEts go inside guys, and beside we're all hungry right?"asked Serena and all hav nodded their heads.  
  
  
TBC.................  
damn that was longggggggggggggggg but oh well it nice anway 


	6. A New Destiny, New Love, New Life 6

A/n: Hey ya noe wat i'm starting a new story it called A New Life In A Different World. I can't tell ya anything unless u read it k? ^_~  
  
NeO-qUeEn CoSmOs:okay sup alllll??????? *hyper hyper*  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: DOn't mind her she always hyper.  
  
N-Q C: I don't care do lets start the damn story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
^*Telepathic*^  
~~^*SERENA*^~~  
^*^LITA^*^  
*^*^*HOTARU*^*^*  
~~~MICHELLE~~~  
!!!AMARA!!!  
**TRISTA**  
$%DRACO%$  
~^*HARRY*^~  
  
////Flash Backs\\\  
  
~!@#$%^&*()LAST TIME~!@#$%^&*(  
"Sure. EARTH ROSE BLAST"souted Earth as thousand of deadly posion rose rose, and thrw itself ont he youma, and posion him.  
"Hey! Cosmos its your turn"shouted Moon grinning (alway?)  
"Thanks Moon. COSMOS MOON OBLIVIATE"as a powerful power struck out of her wand, and dusted him. The Sailor Scout look at them weird like 'Who are you look' but Sailor S. Jupiter stood up and ran toward Moon Knigh, and as Sailor Cosmos ran toward to Earth Night, while the others was confuese, but two.  
"Sere-koi you shuld detranform now"mummered Earth Knight as he heard Moon said the same thing.  
"OKay, so how does it feel to be in a battle De-chan. Harry?"asked Serena  
"It was fun" said Draco, while Serena, and Harry shook their heads  
"LEts go inside guys, and beside we're all hungry right?"asked Serena and all hav nodded their heads.  
~!@#$%^&*(THIS TIME)(*&^%$#@!~  
Serena,Harry,Draco,Lita, and the outers walked into the room, while Prof, asked Serena to walk up to the teachers table, when she got there they asked "Where was you bunny?"  
"I was out fight a youma but Moon Knight, and Earth Knigh came and help us"said Serena, as Lita joined her.  
"Moon Knigh,and Earth Knigh is Draco, and Harry"siad Lita, as Serena, and Lita fainted on the stairs, and Harry, and Draco ran to catch. They caught them in their arms.  
"Gryffindore 10 Points will be added same for Slytherine"said Prof. Dumbledore.  
"Harry,Draco bring my nieces to the Hospital wing now"said Prof. McGongall, as Harry, and Draco carry Serena, and Lita to the Hospital wing, and lay them on the beds. They stirred and open their eyes.  
  
"Harry"said Serena on the right bed, as Harry sat there holding her hands.  
"Draco"said Lita on the left, and as Draco sat there holding her hands.  
"Don't worry us like that"scolded Harry, and Serena smile gentley, ans as Harry press his lips against hers, and ran his tongue on her bottom lip asking for an entrance to hers. Serena open her mouth, and invite his to join hers. Harry galdy slid his tongue in her mouth and play, and tease hers, as she retured both. They been doin' it for 10min, and untill they ran out of breathe, and broke it off. There was Serena, and Harry gasping for to get every air in their lungs back. As they look up they saw Draco, and Lita doin' the same thing, and saw them broke it off. Untill then they saw Hermione,and Ron walked in.  
"Sere-hime are you and Lita alright?"asked Hermione.  
"'Mione we're fine just lost of energy"said Lita smiling.  
"We was so worried"said Hermione relief, and sighed while leaning aganist Ron.  
"Yea we were, by the way Harry where was you?"askd Ron  
"Oh umm some where not important"said Harry nervously.  
"'Mione we think its time you become a sailor, like you did, do you have your stick?"asked Serena  
"Yes always"said Hermione while taking out her trandform stick.  
"Good give it to me"said Serena while the 5 people look at her in confuse.  
"Just do it "commamned Serena and Hermione gave it to her. Serena took it and mummble something and glowed Blue which was Mercuryian colour, and in a bright flash the trandform stick change into a Harp, and Serena wiped off the sweat of her brow.  
"'Mione this is the most powerful form, well not most but you are the first to try this trandform?"asked Serena  
"Yes"said Hermione  
"Good. Just play a tone, and shout Ice Mercury Infianity"in structed Serena, while Hermione just nodded and pay attention.  
"Good Harry catch me, I'm gonna faint again"warned Serena, and fainted, Harry caught her, and lay her on the bed. Then there was a bright flash, and every one in the room closed their eyes to not get blind, and as the light faded they open their eyes and saw Queen Serenity standing in front of Serena, while mumbling somthing in Lunairan, and again as the flash their was Serena in her true form with Silver hair, but this time it has blue streakes in it, and shes alota paler then normal.  
  
"Queen Serenity, may I asked what did you do to Sere-hime"asked Hermione, as the Queen smile and said "Shes getting her most powerful form then any of the form have seen in the past, Harry take good care of her"as she dissipate, and you can hear Serena mumble 'good bye, mother'. Harry took her hand in his, and bring it up to his cheeks, rubbing her skin on his cheeks, and though 'please be okay sere-koi' and fell asleep.  
  
Serena stirred in her sleep, and open her eyes, and saw Harry sleeping against her hand, and smile weakly, and tried to get up but can't she felt so weak, and accdenity(sp) woke up Harry.   
Harry felt a movement, and open his eyes, but the light burned him, so he have to get use to the light. When he fully open them he saw Serena looking at him smiling. He smiled back.  
"Sere-koi are you alright now?"asked Harry concered, and saw Serena nodded.  
  
"I'm fine Harry, really, I am"said Serena, but said in a voice she haven't spoke in after a Millenniuna(sp) ago. Harry was shock of her voice it was Princess Serenity voice, but kelt smiling at her. Harry lean down, and brush his lip against hers, as Serena felt a warm, love shiver that went down her spines, and brush back, Harry capture his lip with hers and kissed her, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Serena kissed back and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, and pulled him closer to her, as she can get, as she felt Harry pull her closer to him, and slip his tongue in her mouth and played, and tease her, as she return everthing he was doin' to her.  
Untill Serena ran out of breath, and pulled away, and smile even more. Untill that Madame P  
came in and saw them and smiled, then left to leave the two love birds alone for awhile. 


	7. A New Destiny, New Love, New Life 7

A/N: hey ppls thats all the reviews i got??????? awww oh well at lease you reviws me to tell me if ya like or ya hate oh well   
  
N-Q C: hey ppls???? sup???   
  
READERS: READINGSSSS DUH  
  
N-Q C: CHILL OUT DUDES LADIES  
  
N-Q C: Oh WEll LETS START 'DA STORY  
  
CHAPTER 7: HIDDEN SECRETS  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
^*Telepathic*^  
  
~~^*SERENA*^~~  
^*^LITA^*^  
*^*^*HOTARU*^*^*  
~~~MICHELLE~~~  
!!!AMARA!!!  
**TRISTA**  
$%DRACO%$  
~^*HARRY*^~  
  
////Flash Backs\\\  
  
~!@#$%^&*()LAST TIME~!@#$%^&*(  
Untill that Madame P(wat was that lady? name??? oh well)  
came in and saw them and smiled, then left to leave the two love birds alone for awhile.  
"Harry c'mon let go see the others okay?"asked Serena and saw Harry's eyes worried.  
"No you need to rest"chided Harry  
"AWWWWWWWWW c'mon Harry"whine Serena.  
"NO is NO got it?"asked Harry still scolding her.  
"Yes sir"said Serena still bummed, but untill Draco, and Lita came in.  
"Hey sis, how ya doin'???(not like him but who cares)"asked Draco, whiling looking at her.  
"Fine, but Harry won't let me out of this BED" whined Serena, while Lita, and Draco just shook their head, they knew that Serena don't like to be like a patients in a Hosptale(sp).  
"Clam down Serena, as soon you get better you'll be okay again"said Lita (did i forgot to mention that lita go release just for lacking of energy ??? no???? whoops sry)  
"Easy for you to say Lita your not the one in this bed"said Serena.  
"Yea true but clam down anyway"said Lita  
"Yea sis chill"said Draco  
"Fine"grummble Serena while Harry remain silents for awhile and looked at him.   
"Is everything okay Harry, You've been silent for quite awhile now"said Serena  
"HUH?? oh I'm okay" said Harry who just snapped out of his trance.  
"Okay"everyone said in a uion.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This time  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena woke up and got dress, then left the room and walked down the staired and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione there waiting for her.  
"Sere-koi you okay now??"asked Harry walking up and wrapped his arms arounds her waist.  
"Yes"answered Serena leaning back.  
"Thats good Sere-hime"said Heriome while Ron was confuess by what Hermione said.  
"C'mon lets go or else we'll be late"said Serena grinning as she heard a loud grumble and saw Ron blushed in humiliation.  
"Yea can we go"said Ron, as they open the door and left the room and start walking down the staires and into the Great Halls and Prof. Dumbledore asked Serena come to the teachers table for a moments.  
"Yes uncle?"asked Serena  
"Are you alright now bunny?"asked Dumbledore  
"Yes uncle, cousin"said Serena  
"Now what was the problem sere?"asked Snape  
"The finally battle of the scouts and You-Know-Who is comming uncle"informed Serena  
"Really when is comming?"Asked McGongall  
"It will come in 6 days and we need to be come more powerful, untill then each scout/price will be tested by their powers"said Serena  
"How are they goin' to be tested?"asked McGongall  
"They will or haved to battle alone I'm sorry Prof. McGongall, but Lita have to find her powers untill then I have to give her a new trandform poweres"said Serena worried.  
"Alright Bunny you may go back to your table"said Prof. Dumbledore  
"Okay Uncle, Have a nice day"said Serena and turned her back on them and walked back to the Gryffindor table and sat beside Harry, while he looked at her confuesly.  
"Sere-koi what was that about?"asked Harry  
"Nothing really you'll find out in a couples of days"said Serena, while Hermione knowes what will happen.  
"Is it comming in a couples of days, Sere-hime?"asked Hermione  
"I'm afriad so 'Mione you'll be the first one to be tested I'm so sorry 'Mione"said Serena as she bit her lip to prevent from crying.  
"Its okay Sere-hime, you gave the new trandform a couples days ago"said Hermione while the two boys contiunes to be confuess.  
"Sere-mamma, its true isn't it? I found out in my dream last night"said Hotaru leaning onto Serena left shoulder.  
"Yes fire-fly and you know who will go first"said Serena looking down and saw her nodded.  
"Serena tell us whats goin' on"demanded Ron  
"I'm so sorry pri..eh..Ron"said Serena  
"Pri.. what?"asked Harry  
"I can't tell what will happen Harry,Ron, and the rest of you, you must exspect the unexpected"said Serena, as she saw all nodding around the table.  
~~^*Fire-fly do you know who Ron Weasley really is?*^~~  
*^*^*Yes hes prince Ron of Neptune why?*^*^*  
~~^*Good just wondering if you had your FULL memorys yet*^~~  
*^*^*OKAY Sere-mamma*^*^*  
"Sere-koi what are you starting at?"asked Harry  
"Nothing really"said Serena snapped out the trance  
"Okay Sere-hime Lets go now or we'll be late or class"said Hermione  
"Yea"said Ron as the group stood up and walked out of the great halls.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In Potions  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Alright now take out your cauldrons and your books. Open page 36 we'll be making pixies dust"said Prof. Snape  
Everyone did as they were told and Proffessor Snape looked at Serena and then looked at Draco.  
"After class Mr.Malfoy, and Ms. Cosmos will come and see me"said Prof Snape.  
"Okay class. Ms. Cosmos what happen when a Moonstart dust,Saturn tears, and unicorn hair are added together?"said Prof. Snape  
"Well Prof. Snape when these three stuff are added together they form a most powerful Moondust that no one have every seen, but if this dust had landed in the hand of evil the world we know it would be doomed"said Serena   
"That is correct 15pionts wil be added to Gryffindor"said Prof. Snape  
"Now class pick up the unicorn tears,Saturn dirts,and Start Dust, into your cauldrons and wait to see what happen. IT will glowed like rainbowes colors, then pick it up some dust and see what dust look like, if it lookes like shinny rainbowes colors, then thats your Startdust, now class begin, now Ms. Cosmos, and Mr. Malfoy you two would have use different items"said Prof. Snape and saw that Draco,adn Serena nodded understand, as everyone did their work there was a scream outside, and Hermione stood up and ran out the door, Prof. Snape didn't have time to scolded her to sit down.  
"Prof. Snape you have to excuse Hermione for the moments, she has to fine her new poweres, and source"said Serena sadly that she can't help, while the room looked at her questional eyes, but Prof. Snape understood and contuines the lession.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Outside  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ice Mercury Infianity"shouted Hermione as her closthes dissipate and as ice form all around her, as the ice faded there stood Sailor Ice Infiant(sp).  
Sailor Ice has on an like a regurlar sailor fuku but it has ice blue insated and criss-cross heels shoes, with 3 layers shirts,one loop ear ring,one blue earring,gloves to her wrist(ya noe like uranus type),no sleeves, top is like regular but has ice pens in the middles instead like and bow, and it exspans as roses bloom.  
"HALT! YEA YOU RIGHT THERE STOP I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HURT THE INNOCENTS, FOR I AM SAILOR ICE INFIANT"said Hermione, now Sailor Ice Infiant  
"Hahah You puny sailors can't destory me"luaghed the monster  
"Oh yea? MERCURY ICE RELOUTION"Said Sailor Ice(short way to lzy to type the who thing out), as ices appear on the ground and shoot itself at the monter and exsploded.  
"OUCH man I guess i under estimate you sailor punys, now its my turn NEGAVERS EXSPLODSTION"said the moster as the fog form aound them and unconsuois them, except Sailor Ice.  
"ICE FOG BlAST"shouted Sailor Ice as the fog dissipate and as the tempeture droped to negative 245 degree as it was on PLUTO.  
"INFIANTY HARP ICE BUBBLES BLAST"shouted Sailor Ice as she appear to play an harp and bubbles came out the the harp as each tune she playes and turned into ices and shoot itself (like a dagger thrown and stuck its blade on the wall, etc) and posion the moster and dusted it.  
Sailor Ice ran into the place and detranform inside.  
As she regain her breathing she walked down the staired to Prof. Snape class, but knew it was goin' to be over, and waited till the class was cleared,adn Serena, and Draco to leave unoder to get her stuff for her nexts class.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Prof. Snape's Class  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Every students has fullfilled their exspements and some points got deducted, adn some points been added. The only one who has full points were Serena, and Draco.  
As the class was over Serena, and Draco waited untill the class was over.  
"So cousin what you need us for?"ased Serena  
"Well cousin why don't you tell me who is Hermione, and RON really is?"said Prof. Snape  
"Well Cousin Hermione is really the PRincess of Mercury as for Wealey I don't know do you sis?"asked Draco as he saw her nodded.  
"Then tell us who?"asked Prof. Snape  
"Cousin close the door I can't let anyone know who he really is"said Serena as Prof. Snape went and closed the door.  
"Now tell"said Draco  
"Well Ron Weasley is really Michelle's brother, Prince Ron of Neptune"said Serena as she saw all disbeliefs looked around.  
"You seriosu that.. that ...Weasley is a PRINCE?"said Draco   
"Yes its true they don't know yet, now as the stuff be goin' on, I know you know cousin but please don't tell my brother Draco about it, it would really affect him during the battle"said Serena, as she saw him nodded and saw Draco look at her weirdly like 'tell-me-what-it-is-' look.  
"Okay off you two i got class to teach"said Prof. Snape as Serena took Hermione stuff, and her stuff with her and waited for Draco.  
......  
..........  
....................  
..............................  
........................................  
TBC  
hey alls c yas later or tomorow.  
Have a nice day  
(\__/)  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ')  
bye  
bie  
bai  
peace out *lols HYPER*  
^_~! 


End file.
